Wind Elemental
The Wind Elemental is a foe in , usually found in and around Temple of Godcat. It is one of the five members of the Elementals enemy class. Appearance Like other Elementals, the Wind Elemental is a floating creature with two arms and an odd structure on its "foot"; however, it is very distinct from its reptilian brethren and lacks several trademark traits shared by other Elementals. Unlike the others, the Wind Elemental is avian in nature, with a tan beak, a pale green shell, and several tan feathers. It has also tan armor, with a single plate floating over its right shoulder; there is a single steel spike embedded into it. Also diverging from the standard Elemental set up, Wind Elementals have two cannons, with one at the end of each arm. They have several emeralds protruding from their "foot". Overview Wind Elementals are high-tier foes which posses a diverse selection of attacks. The majority of their skills are multi-target, and let it inflict Stagger and Dispel, or even debuff Magic Defence a little. Do note that the Wind Elemental does have above-average offenses; while just over half of its skills are multi-target, they still pack a solid punch and the side effects can cause subsequent attacks to be a tad more lethal than normal. Wind Elementals are immune to and absorbs , but are weak to , , and particularly . As such, the player has a variety of options, with Thunderbolt and Big Spark being quite effective for single target attacks, while either Thunder Storm, Plasma Field or Pulsar works well depending on the foes accompanying it. As it is very weak to both Ice and Thunder, hitting it with Aqua Arrow before unleashing a deluge of attacks from the relevant elements can spell its doom easy enough. Statistics attacks. |HP = 369 |Atk = 5 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 65 |AP = 8.1 |SP = 8.1 |Gold = 80 |Hit2HP = 30 |thunder = -100% |ice = -50% |earth = 100% |poison = -50% |wind = 200% |dark = -50% |stun = 50% |freeze = 50% |syphon = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Red Feather |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Pink Potion |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Silk |item3chance = 20% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance increases to 100%. |Attack3 = Wind Hands |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 35 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Hurricane |Target4 = All |Power4 = 24 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 15% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 0% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Shockwave |Target5 = All |Power5 = 26 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Wind |StatusChance5 = 15% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Quad Punch; * Otherwise → Quad Punch (1/5), Ram (1/5), Wind Hands (1/5), Hurricane (1/5), Shockwave (1/5). Trivia * The Wind Elemental is the only Elemental to lack an arm-mounted blade, instead it has a cannon on each arm. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes